


New side of me

by Fanficlover84



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Summary: The girls have returned from casa amor and Chelsea has picked Elijah over Gary.
Relationships: Chelsea/Elijah (Love Island)
Kudos: 4





	New side of me

After the fallout from casa amor Gary is both scared and mad. 'How could Chelsea picked that loser over him. I had all kinds of birds on me but I rejected them for her only for her to stick it on the first guy she sees in casa amor! No matter. I'll just do my single thing until the next recoupling. I'll bounce back from this.' I hear the bathroom door and there stands Elijah. I ball up my fists and get right in his face. "What? You in here to throw it in my face?! Come to gloat about the fact that Chelsea chose you?" 

"Look, I came to say I'm sorry." Gary steps back. "I know it must of been a shock but I don't want us to be enemies." Elijah says. "For what it's worth, I think you a solid guy and won't be single long."  
Moved by his words Gary takes a deep breath and relaxes his hands and shoulders. "It's ok mate." Gary says, "I'm not even really mad at you, more shocked I guess but let's try to move past it and get on with each other." Elijah smiles. "Sounds good mate." They shake hands and rejoin everybody on the lawn

Later that night   
Elijah can't sleep. He really does feel bad for Gary. He seems like a good bloke and he hopes they will be good friends. Tired of tossing and turning and not wanting to wake up Chelsea, he slips out of bed and goes down to the living room.

When He gets there, he spots Gary sleeping on the couch. He walks over and Gary opens his eyes as he approaches. "Sorry to bother you." Elijah says. Gary waves it off "couldn't really sleep anyway."   
"Want some company?" Gary sits up and invites Elijah to the couch. For the next two hours Gary and Elijah chat and banter with each other. Turns out the have a lot in common. Even the same taste in music and heavy machinery. Soon Gary and Elijah are wrestling and laughing on the floor. Neither one are sure who moved first but soon they where kissing. Gary never been kissed by a guy before and Elijah had his stolen moments with Arjun in casa amor but this was different for both of them. There was a spark between and neither one could deny it soon both were naked and Elijah had straddled Gary when Gary pauses. "What's wrong?" Elijah asked. "I-i've never felt this way before. I've never even been with another bloke before and I'm scared." Elijah kisses Gary softly. "Don't be scared. It's ok."   
"We don't have to do this." Elijah goes to move off Gary's lap when Gary holds him by his hips. "No. I want to do this. I want you." Gary kisses Elijah as Elijah slowly lowers himself on him. Elijah moans softly. 'He's bigger than I thought he was' Elijah thought as he start to ride him slowly. Gary head rolls back as Elijah rolls his hips against him. "Oh Gary" Elijah moans as he begins to pick up the pace. "You feel amazing."  
Gary grabs Elijah hips and starts thrusting in him faster, making Elijah cry out his name. "Get up and bend over." Gary growls. Elijah gets up and bends over the couch. Gary gets behind him and thrust into him. Elijah moans Gary name has Gary thrust into him over and over again. "It's so tight." Gary says while he pumps into Elijah harder and slapping his ass. Gary thrust one final time then comes hard in Elijah while Elijah come apart as well. Spent Gary and Elijah cuddle on the floor and finally go to sleep, not noticing hurt, crying, and heartbroken Chelsea on the steps. 

The next day  
Gary wakes up to Elijah stroking his member. "Good morning." Gary says between moans. "Morning" sighs Elijah still stroking his member. They share a long kiss before finally getting up to shower together where Gary jerks Elijah while thrusting in Elijah. Running water I'd the only thing that masks their noises from the rest of the villa. 

Day went well, stealing glances at each other and just hanging with everyone when suddenly Chelsea and Elijah starts arguing. "Stop hounding me Chelsea!" Elijah screams Chelsea yells, "if I was Gary you would let me hound you!" The entire villa stops. "That's right Elijah I seen you and Gary having sex last night on the floor! Already had to share you with Arjun now I gotta share you with Gary too!" She screams with tears running down her face. " oh and lottie you should just pursue someone else became Gary is in love with Elijah!" 

For a few seconds nobody moves or says a word. Then Elijah looks at gary, 'do you?" Elijah asked. "I-I think I do" Gary says. Then they come together with a fiery kiss with the whole villa cheering them on.


End file.
